Stille Nacht
by LittleMeg
Summary: Oneshot anlässlich des WeihnachtPhanfictionContest vom Underground Lair Phantom der Oper Forum. Ein Weihnachtsfest frei nach Susan Kays englischen Original zu Eriks Kinderzeit.


Das Kinn in die Handflächen gestützt, sitzt Erik am Fenster und starrt nach draußen. Seit der Morgendämmerung hat er sich nicht mehr von seinem Platz bewegt, sondern nur die Schneeflocken beobachtet, die langsam tanzend zur Erde schweben. Nun dringen von unten Lärm und der Geruch von Gebackenem zu ihm. Aber er geht nicht wie jedes andere Kind nach unten, um die ersten Gebäckstücke zu stibitzen.Weihnachten! Jeder benimmt sich, als sei dies der wichtigste Tag im ganzen Jahr, doch außer der Tanne im Wohnzimmer und der bunten Dekoration überall im Haus hat sich nichts geändert.  
Er wendet sich nicht um, als er hört, dass jemand ins Zimmer tritt. Ohne Zweifel ist esMarie Perrault, die sich ihm mit langsamem Schritt und raschelnden Röcken nähert. Von ihr geht der gleiche intensive Geruch aus, der auch von unten aus der Küche strömt.  
„Erik, mein Lieber."  
Gelangweilt wendet er den Blick von draußen und dreht sich zu der kleinen, blassen Frau um, die mit mehlbestäubter Schürze mitten im Raum stehen geblieben ist.  
„Mademoiselle Perrault, schickt meine Mutter Sie zu mir?"  
Nervös reibt sich Marie die Hände.  
„Nun, sie wünscht, dass du dir etwas Angemessenes anziehst, während wir in der Kirche sind."  
„Warum?"  
Marie weicht dem bohrenden Blick der bernsteinfarbenen Augen aus und beugt sich schließlich, um den Spaniel zu streicheln, der ihr um die Füße streicht.  
„Nun, siehst du, es ist Weihnachten. Das ist ein ganz besonderer Festtag." stammelt sie ohne aufzusehen „Wir feiern die Geburt unseres Herrn Jesus Christus... aber das... das weißt du doch."  
Erik schnaubt verächtlich. Auf einen kurzen Pfiff hin setzt sich Sasha vor ihn und wedelt mit dem haarigen Schwanz über das Parkett.  
„Ein Geburtstag also." Sein Mund zuckt, als Sashas feuchte, kalte Nase gegen seine Hand stößt. Langsam lässt er die Finger durch das rote Fell des Hundes gleiten.  
Marie richtet sich wieder auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sieht auch sie aus dem Fenster.  
„Es wird ein besonderes Essen geben – Truthahn. Und deine Mutter backt einen Baumkuchen für morgen."  
„Sie wissen, ich interessiere mich nicht für Essen." entgegnet Erik steif.  
Marie seufzt.  
„Vielleicht hilfst du mir, den Baum zu schmücken? Und ich würde so gerne die Weihnachtskrippe darunter aufbauen." Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Erik und den Hund fügt sie hinzu „Madeleine sagte, dass sie auf dem Dachboden steht." Ihre Finger krampfen sich in die Schürze.  
„Dort oben sind Spinnen..." Er pfeift durch eine Zahnlücke und beobachtet, wie die rothaarige Frau noch blasser und nervöser wird.  
„Oh... oh ja, bestimmt." Sie lächelt unsicher. Einen kurzen Moment lang schweifen ihre Gedanken ab zu der Zeit, als Erik noch Spinnen in ihrem Schal versteckte. Aber das ist vorbei, sagt sie sich hastig. „Erik, mein Lieber, wärst du so gut und würdest mir die Krippe holen?"  
Betont gelassen richtet sich der Junge auf, verlässt wortlos das Zimmer und kehrt nach kurzer Zeit mit einer großen Holzkrippe im Arm zurück.  
„Ich werde sie Ihnen unter den Baum stellen, Mademoiselle."  
Marie ihm nach unten, wo er die Krippe vorsichtig auf dem Boden absetzt.  
„Nun fehlen die Figuren." murmelt Marie, geht zielstrebig auf den Schrank zu und zieht eine Schachtel hervor, in der liebevoll in Stofftücher eingeschlagen alle Figuren der Weihnachtsgeschichte liegen. Mit den Fingerspitzen streicht sie über das zart bemalte Porzellangesicht des Jesuskindes.  
Eine Weile beobachtet Erik sie schweigend, dann tritt er zu ihr und nimmt ihr den Karton aus der Hand.  
„Ich werde die Figuren arrangieren, kümmern Sie sich um den Baum!"  
Marie zuckt zusammen, denn Eriks Tonfall duldet keinen Widerspruch und sie ist es nicht gewohnt Befehle eines nicht einmal Neunjährigen entgegenzunehmen. Allerdings hat sie von jeher Respekt vor Erik, und wie ein Kind gebärdet er sich fast nie.  
Mit schweißnassen Händen fördert sie eine weitere Schachtel zutage, in der sich Kugeln und der Engel für die Christbaumspitze befinden. Sie macht sich seufzend daran, den Baum zu schmücken.  
Eine Weile kniet Erik vor der Holzkrippe und drapiert die Figuren so, wie es ihm angemessen erscheint. Marie beobachtet ihn stirnrunzelnd, hält immer wieder in ihrer Tätigkeit inne und schüttelt den Kopf, bis sie sich schließlich neben Erik hockt.  
„Du kannst doch Maria und das Kind nicht draußen stehen lassen." protestiert sie leise. Irritiert starrt Erik zuerst Marie, dann seine Arbeit an.  
„Was ist daran falsch? Es ist hübsch so! Und die Tiere sind im Stall und müssen nicht frieren."  
Marie entfährt ein entrüstetes Grunzen.  
„Die Schafe gehören zu den Hirten nach draußen und Maria und Joseph stehen gemeinsam an der Wiege des Kindes."  
Angestrengt runzelt Erik die Stirn.  
„Maria hat einen Mann, aber das Kind ist nicht von ihm..."  
Marie nickt langsam.  
„Meine Mutter hat keinen Mann, aber mich und..." Er springt auf und kehrt nach kurzer Zeit mit dem kleinen Hirtenjungen zurück, den er vom Nachttisch seiner Mutter geholt hat.  
Marie beobachtet, wie er die Figur liebevoll in die Krippe bettet, aus der er zuvor das Jesuskind entfernt und achtlos in eine Ecke des Zimmers geworfen hat. Entrüstet schnappt sie nach Luft.  
„Was tust du da?"  
Erik antwortet nicht, betrachtet nur einen Augenblick zufrieden sein Werk und wendet sich dann den goldenen Kerzenhaltern zu, die er an den Ästen des Tannenbaumes befestigt.  
Fassungslos beobachtet Marie, wie er auf einen Stuhl klettert und schließlich den Engel an die Spitze des Baumes hängt. Ihre Hände spielen mit einer Falte ihrer Schürze.  
„Wirst du uns heute Abend etwas auf dem Klavier vorspielen?" Ihre Stimme zittert leicht, als sie sich daran macht, die Figuren in der Krippe zu richten und den Hirtenjungen wieder durch das Jesuskind zu ersetzen.  
„Wird Mutter singen?"  
Schnell nickt Marie.  
„Oh ja, wie in jedem Jahr an Weihnachten."  
Erik klettert von dem Stuhl und lässt sich im Schneidersitz neben der Krippe nieder.  
„Dann singen Sie auch?" fragt er beinahe teilnahmslos.  
„Ja, wie in jedem Jahr..."  
„Sie können nicht singen, Mademoiselle."  
Erschrocken über seinen ernsten Tonfall weicht Marie ein wenig vor ihm zurück, kräuselte die Oberlippe und macht sich daran, die Kerzen aus dem Karton zu fischen.  
„Nun, an Weihnachten und in der Kirche singe ich trotzdem."  
„An meinem Geburtstag singt niemand." Mit der Fingerspitze stößt er Jesus aus der Krippe und legt den Hirtenjungen an seine Stelle.  
„Oh, Weihnachten ist etwas ganz anderes."  
„Es ist ein Geburtstag und... und normale Kinder bekommen Geschenke." knurrt Erik.  
Marie hält inne und nach einer Weile legt sie ihm eine Hand auf den dürren Arm.  
„An Weihnachten geht es doch nicht um Geschenke, sondern..."  
Erik schnaubt.  
„Sie hat mir Ihr Geschenk nie gegeben. Aber manchmal, wenn sie schläft, schleiche ich mir in ihr Arbeitszimmer und nehme mir das Buch einfach." Er duckt sich instinktiv, als erwarte er, für sein Geständnis Schläge zu bekommen. Erstals Marie ihn nur weiter ruhig ansieht, fährt er fort: „Es ist doch nicht recht, ein Geschenk zurückzuhalten, nicht wahr? Es gehört ihr nicht und sie will es mir doch nicht geben."  
Marie schnappt nach Luft. Das einzige Geburtstagsgeschenk, das er je bekommen hat – das einzige Geschenk überhaupt, denn Madeleine hat ihm seinen Wunsch verweigert. Sie wird es nie über sich bringen können, ihrem Sohn seine Bitte zu erfüllen – den Kuss, um den er an seinem fünften Geburtstag gebettelt hat. Seitdem hat sie ihn nicht mehr gefragtob er sich etwas wünscht, und Marie verboten, Erik jemals wieder ein Geschenk zu machen.  
Unsicher hebt sie den Blick, starrt die verschlossene Tür an, bevor sie sich näher zu Erik beugt.  
„Ich verspreche dir, dass du heute Abend etwas bekommen wirst, das sie dir nicht wegnehmen kann."  
Erik mustert sie halb interessiert, halb misstrauisch.  
„Was verlangen Sie dafür von mir?"  
Marie zuckt mit den Schultern. Es ist erbärmlich, dass Madeleine dieses Kind nur durch falsche Versprechungen zu Dingen zwingt, die er sonst nicht tun würde.  
„Nichts. Weihnachten bekommt jeder Geschenke."  
„Mutter sagt, nur brave Kinder. Und weil ich das ganze Jahr so ungezogen bin, kommt der Nikolaus nie zu mir." Er schneidet eine Grimasse. „Dabei gibt es gar keinen Père Noël!"  
Marie lächelt schwach.  
„Vielleicht kommt der Nikolaus wirklich nur zu lieben Kindern." flüstert sie geheimnisvoll, „Aber ich... ich kann dich ja beschenken."  
Ungläubig starrt Erik die blasse Frau an.  
„Meine Mutter schenkt mir bestimmt nichts... und ich mag sie nie wieder um... ein Geschenk bitten. Außerdem wird sie nicht zulassen, dass Sie mir etwas geben."  
„Dieses Geschenk wird unser Geheimnis bleiben." entgegnet Marie leise.  
„So wie die Sache mit Sasha und der Schokolade?"  
Marie nickt.  
„Dieses Jahr wirst du ein schönes Weihnachtsfest haben."

Nach dem Abendessen, draußen ist es bereits seit einiger Zeit stockfinster, setzt sich Erik an das Klavier und beginnt zu spielen. Marie lauscht ihm eine ganze Weile andächtig, während sie Madeleine aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. Schließlich erhebt sie sich, geht zur Krippe unter dem Baum und tauscht die Hirtenfigur wieder gegen Jesus aus, bevor sie die Kerzen anzündet. Der ganze Raum ist nunerfüllt von einem warmen Kerzenlicht und dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers.Als Erik geendet hat, dreht er sich auf der Klavierbank um. Marie hat sich wieder neben Madeleine gesetzt. Ihre Hände spielen wie immer nervös mit einer Falte ihres Rocks und als sie Eriks Blick bemerkt,lächelt sie unsicher.  
Plötzlich stößt Madeleine einen spitzen Schrei aus. Sasha hat sich von ihrer Decke erhoben und stolziert nun mit dem Hirtenjungen im Maul zu Erik.  
Sie springt auf den Hund zu, der sich ängstlich und mit eingekniffenem Schwanz unter ihr wegduckt.  
„Sasha, pfui!" brüllt sie entsetzt.  
Der Spaniel flüchtet vom Sofa zu Baum, als Madeleine die Hand hebt, um nach ihr zu schlagen.  
Mit einem Satz ist Erik an Madeleines Seite und fällt ihr in den Arm.  
„Nicht!"  
Madeleine funkelt ihn zornig an.  
_„Du_! Das ist deine Schuld. Du hast die Figur in die Krippe gelegt!" Sie befreit sich aus dem Griff ihres Sohnes, packt den Hund im Genick und schüttelt ihn. „Sasha, pfui!"  
„Mutter, nicht!" ruft Erik fassungslos und schubst seine Mutter grob zur Seite, sodass sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Schrank prallt und ihn einen Moment lang erschrocken ansieht.  
Sasha flüchtet sich indes mit der Hirtenfigur im Maul unter das Sofa.  
„Du wagst es!" Madeleines Schlag trifft Eriks Gesicht so hart, dass die Bänder der Maske reißen und sie zu Boden fällt. „Du wagst es, du kleines..."  
_„Madeleine_!" keucht Marie entsetzt.  
Hastig wendet Madeleine sich um und erkennt die Freundin, die ihr mit zitternden Händen die Hirtenfigur entgegenhält.  
„Es war meine Schuld, ich habe sie wieder gegen das Jesuskind ausgetauscht und war achtlos." murmelt Marie leise. Als ihr Blick kurz auf Erik fällt, sieht sie, dass er lautlos weint, aber sie weiß nicht, ob es Tränen der Angst oder der Wut sind.  
Hastig entreißt Madeleine ihr den Hirtenjungen, presst ihn an sich und wiegt ihn in ihren Armen, als sei er ein kleines Kind.  
„Bring den Hund nach draußen und geh!" flüstert sie tonlos „Und du, Erik, du gehst auf dein Zimmer!"  
„Madeleine..." Maries Stimme klingt sehr sanft.  
„Verschwinde und sprich nie wieder mit mir!"  
Mit gesenktem Kopf wendet sich Erik ab und verlässt das Zimmer.  
„Ich fand Weihnachten schon immer doof."  
Traurig sieht Marie ihm nach. Ein unvergessliches Weihnachtsfest hatte sie ihm versprochen. Es scheint, als würde jeder Festtag in einer Katastrophe enden.  
„Ich werde nach ihm sehen." Sie wendet sich ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie, wie der Spaniel sich geduckt an Madeleine vorbeischleichen will. Mit einem wütenden Knurren vertreibt Madeleine ihn, der Hund macht einen erschrockenen Satz zur Seite und reißt den ohnehin wackelnden Christbaumständer um.  
„Madeleine!" ruft Marie entsetzt, als Sasha winselnd flüchtet.  
„Verschwinde endlich. Und nimm den Köter mit!"  
„Madeleine, der Baum brennt."  
Madeleine wirbelt herum, und tatsächlich hat ein Ast bereits Feuer gefangen. Als Marie ihr zu Hilfe eilen will, wirft sie ihr nur einen weiteren kalten Blick zu.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh von mir aus zu dem Kind, aber lass mich!"  
Nach einem weiteren Moment des Zögerns weicht Marie zurück und verschwindet, als Madeleine den Baum ohne größere Schwierigkeiten mit einer Decke gelöscht hat, von Sasha gefolgt, ins Dachbodenschlafzimmer.  
Erik kauert, das Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie gestützt, auf den nackten Bodendielen. Auch jetzt trägt er noch keine Maske. Unglücklich kniet sich Marie neben ihn.  
„Es tut mir leid."  
Erik zuckt mit den Schultern und schweigt. Langsam streicht er mit einer Hand über Sashas Fell, den Blick starr auf etwas gerichtet, das nicht da ist.  
„Ich hatte dir ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest versprochen und nun..." Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Ich nehme an, nun kommt der Nikolaus nicht zu mir." murmelt Erik sarkastisch.  
Marie ringt sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab, setzt sich nun neben Erik auf das Parkett und seufzt.  
„Ich dachte, an den glaubst du sowieso nicht. Außerdem habe ich dir ein Geschenk versprochen und ich möchte mein Versprechen halten."  
Erstaunt hebt Erik den Blick.  
„Aber ich war nicht artig. Sie hat nach mit geschlagen und nach Sasha auch... Und sie wird mir mein Geschenk wieder wegnehmen."  
Marie schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Das wird sie dir nicht wegnehmen können. Es ist eine Geschichte und die erzähle ich nur dir. Und wenn sie in deinem Kopf ist, dann kann Madeleine sie dir nicht wegnehmen."  
Interessiert mustert Erik sie.  
„Eine Geschichte?"  
„Ein Märchen. Vielleicht magst du es ja... ich habe es einmal von einem fremdländischen Mann gehört, in Paris. Meine Eltern haben eine Reise mit mir unternommen."  
„Ein Märchen aus einem fremden Land?" Erik richtet sich auf und lässt für einen Augenblick die Hand sinken, was Sasha mit einem erneuten Anstubsen quittiert.  
„Aus dem Orient, glaube ich. Da haben sie andere Götter als wir. Sie nennen ihren Gott Allah."  
„Götter." Eriks Blick verfinstert sich und er will sich gelangweilt abwenden. „Eine Geschichte wie die von Vater Mansart..."  
Hastig schüttelt Marie den Kopf.  
„Nein, die ist ganz anders. Ich dachte, ich erzähle sie dir. Bisher habe ich noch niemanden gefunden, dem ich sie erzählen konnte."  
„Nicht mal Mutter?"  
„Nicht mal ihr."  
Erik dreht sich wieder zu ihr und nickt zufrieden.  
„Gut."  
Nervös fährt sich Marie durch die aufgelöste Frisur, als ihr Blick einen Moment lang am Gesicht des Jungen hängen bleibt.  
„Es.. es war einmal in einem fernen Land," beginnt sie schließlich, während Erik sich wieder dem Hund zuwendet, „Weit weit fort von hier. Dort gab es einen Vogel der wunderschön singen konnte. Eine Nachtigall. Und in diesem Land gab es eine Blume, die sehr hübsch anzusehen war. Es war die weiße Rose. Der kleine Vogel fand bald Gefallen an dieser Blume und er besuchte sie Nacht für Nacht, verharrte auf einem Baum, ganz in ihrer Nähe und sang dort für sie. Die Rose mochte den Gesang des Vogels wohl, aber sie wollte sich ihm nicht öffnen. Eine Liebe wie diese war nicht recht, dachte sie sich."  
Erik hört auf, den Hund zu streicheln und starrt wieder auf einen nicht vorhandenen Punkt vor ihm.  
Marie beobachtet ihn einen Augenblick aus dem Augenwinkel. Dann – sehr langsam legt sie den Arm um seinen mageren Körper. Ganz automatisch versteift sich das Kind, das mit jeder Berührung nichts als Schmerzen und Schläge verbindet. Marie schluckt schwer und zieht ihn dann vorsichtig näher an sich.  
„Eines Tages aber konnte die weiße Rose ihre Scheu überwinden, ließ den Vogel in ihre Nähe und öffnete sich für ihn. Allah sah das gar nicht gern. Und er versuchte, die beiden zu trennen. Doch die Liebe dieser beiden Kreaturen, die nicht füreinander geschaffen schienen, war viel stärker, als Allah und aus dieser Liebe wuchs eine neue Blume. Eine wunderschöne rote Rose..." Als Marie vorsichtig den Kopf zu dem Jungen in ihrem Arm dreht, ist er eingeschlafen, und wenn sie sich nicht täuscht, lächelt er sogar ein wenig.  
Eine ganze Weile sitzt sie da und wagt es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Wenn er schläft, sieht er beinahe harmlos aus, als würde all die Streiche, die Hirtenfigur, die Madeleine langsam den Verstand zu rauben scheint, nicht seiner Phantasie entspringen.  
Wenn dieses Gesicht nicht wäre, hätte Madeleine ihn geliebt und er wäre niemals zu diesem furchteinflößenden Kind geworden. Es ist nicht sein Gesicht, das ihr Angst macht, es sind die Ideen, die er hat…  
Sie erhebt sich sehr langsam, nimmt Erik auf den Arm und trägt ihn in sein Bett. Nachdem sie die Decke über ihn gezogen hat, verharrt sie noch einen Augenblick an seiner Seite. Im Schlaf stöhnt er und klammert sich plötzlich ängstlich an ihrer Hand fest. Erschrocken fährt sie zusammen, weicht zurück und verlässt leise das Zimmer.


End file.
